1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving shutter glasses and display system for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving shutter glasses which adjusts a communication distance between a display panel and the shutter glasses and a display system for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays a two dimensional (“2D”) image. As a demand for displaying a three dimensional (“3D”) image have been increasing in video game and movie industries, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been developed to display the 3D image.
Generally, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D image using a binocular parallax between two eyes of a human. For example, as two eyes of a human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at different angles are inputted to a human brain. The human brain mixes the images such that an observer recognizes the stereoscopic image.
The stereoscopic image display device may be divided into a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type depending on whether a viewer wears an extra spectacle or not. The stereoscopic type may include an anaglyph type and a shutter glasses type and so on. In the anaglyph type, blue glasses and red glasses may be required for the viewer to wear. In the shutter glasses type, a left image and a right image may be temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and a viewer wears glasses which opens and closes a left shutter and a right shutter in synchronization with the period of the left and right images.
In the shutter glasses type, the left image and the right image displayed on the display panel is synchronized with the left shutter and the right shutter of the shutter glasses. The display apparatus outputs a shutter control signal to the shutter glasses.
An intensity of the shutter control signal influences a viewing distance of the display apparatus. In a conventional display system, an intensity of the shutter control signal is constant such that a distance between the display panel and the shutter glasses is constant regardless of purpose and place of use of the display apparatus.
In the conventional display system, when two or more display apparatuses are closely installed, the shutter glasses may abnormally operate due to an interference of the shutter control signals of the two or more display apparatuses.